The Carpenters
}} The Carpenters resultó ser uno de los fenómenos musicales más comerciales en los Estados Unidos a principios de la década de los 70. El dúo estaba compuesto por Richard Carpenter (nacido el 15 de octubre de 1946 en New Haven) y Karen Carpenter (nacida el 2 de marzo de 1950 en New Haven). Karen, tenía una voz clara, casi pura y sobre la que ejercía un dominio admirable, mientras que su hermano, Richard, hacía los arreglos musicales que armonizaban perfectamente con su voz y creaban un sonido distintivo, único. Si bien su música fue catalogada como ligero y relajado pop de fácil consumo para audiencias maduras, consiguiendo llegar a una gran cantidad de público, gracias a sus lustrosas melodías, los esmerados arreglos de Richard y la cristalina vocalidad de Karen,los hermanos recorrieron una amplio espectro de géneros musicales, pasando por el pop, el rock, jazz e inclusive la música clásica. Maltratados por la crítica en su tiempo debido a una presunta "ñoñería comercial", sus aseadas y tranquilas composiciones junto a sus refinadas versiones fueron reivindicadas en los 90 por gente tan alejada de su sonoridad como The Cranberries, Redd Kross, Sheryl Crow, Sonic Youth, Matthew Sweet, Four Non Blondes o Babes in Toyland, algunos de los participantes en el disco tributo "If I were a carpenter" (1994) el cual estaba años luz de la pulcritud con que trabajaba el dúo. La historia de los Carpenters como grupo hay que buscarla en los comienzos de los años 60, cuando Richard y Karen comenzaron a flirtear con algunos instrumentos. En el caso de Richard, su devoción al piano fue alentada por sus padres por lo que en 1965 se trasladaron de su ciudad natal, New Haven (Connecticut) hasta Downey, en California. Por esa época conocen al músico Joe Osborn que poseía una sala de grabación en su garage y le ofrece a Karen un contrato. Richard no se amilana y no desaprovecha la oportunidad. Graban algunas temas de Jazz, del que salió el sencillo "Looking for Love" en el que Karen tocaba la batería. Se produjeron 500 copias de este disco que hoy día es un elemento de colección. En la grabación de este tema participó junto a Karen y Richard, Wes Jacobs, un músico que tanto tocaba el bajo como la tuba. Jacobs congenió bien con los hermanos Carpenter y formaron el Richard Carpenter Trio, un combo dedicado principalmente a recuperar los sonidos jazz, música amada por Richard. El terceto conseguiría ganar un concurso musical en el Hollywood Bowl, lo que les permitió lograr un contrato con la RCA. Pero como no supuso la grabación de ningún disco, Desanimado, Wes Jacobs abandonó a los hermanos para estudiar música en Julliard. (Es interesante destacar que Wes Jacobs volvería a tocar con los hermanos Carpenters en 1976, en Goofus canción contenida en el álbum A kind of Hush) El siguiente proyecto del dúo sería una formación de Spectrum, una banda musical conformada principalmente por amigos universitarios de Richard donde se encontraba John Bettis, quien escribiría las letras de la música de Richard. Como Spectrum no conseguía salir del anonimato, los hermanos, ansiosos por poder grabar decidieron seguir su carrera musical solos. Es allí donde nacen verdaderamente "The carpenters." Comenzaron a remitir demos a diferentes sellos discográficos. Uno de ellos, llegó a Herb Alpert, el fundador de A&M Records, quien terminó incorporándolos a su compañía. Allí, grabaron "Offering" (1969), un primer Lp que no alcanzaría demasiada repercusión y en el cual ya incorporaban su tendencia al soft-rock y al pop simple y apacible. Además de sus composiciones propias (generalmente firmadas por Richard y Bettis, que siguió con la pareja como autor) presentaban versiones de los Beatles ("Ticket to ride") y Buffalo Springfield ("Nowadays clancy can't even sing"). El single "Close to you", una canción compuesta por Bacharach/David presentaba las características básicas de la música de los Carpenters, con la voz límpida de Karen y los idóneos arreglos de piano de Richard. El tema los llevó al número 1 en 1970 y los convirtió en estrellas del mainstream americano. "Close to you" (1970), el álbum homónimo, también resultó todo un éxito gracias a sus suaves y elegantes temas producidos por Jack Dougherty y arreglados por Richard Carpenter. El disco también contenía "We've only just begun", un single que los llevaría al número 2. "The Carpenters" (1971) contenía "For all we now", "Superstar" y "Rainy days and mondays", tres canciones que volvieron a triunfar comercialmente. "A song for you" (1972) incluía "Hurting each other", "Bless the beasts and the children" y "Top of the world", un single que los colocó de nuevo en el número 1, hecho que repetirían con la versión de las Marvelettes "Please Mr. Postman", tema hallado en el disco "Horizon" (1975). Con anterioridad habían publicado el también exitoso "Now & Then" (1973), que contenía el millonario single "Sing", versión de una canción aparecida en el programa "Barrio Sésamo" que había compuesto Joe Raposo. Estos importantes logros en las listas de ventas se vieron truncados a mitad del decenio, ya que a partir de 1975 en adelante The Carpenters no conseguirían mantener su elevado estatus comercial, debido principalmente a los problemas de salud contraidos por los hermanos. Los Carpenters grabaron varios especiales de Televisión desde 1976 como "Music, Music, Music" (1980), "The Carpenters at Christmas" (1978) y "Space Encounters" (1977), además de haber sido invitados en muchísimos más. Su cosecha de Grammys fue prodigiosa, e inclusive lograron ganarle a Elton John. Richard estaba enganchado a las drogas y tuvo que ingresar en una clínica para rehabilitarse y Karen padeció anorexia, una enfermedad que le llevaría a la muerte a los 32 años el 4 de febrero de 1983. Anteriormente había grabado un disco en solitario producido por Phil Ramone que no vería la luz hasta 1996 y el último LP oficial de los Carpenters titulado "Made in America" (1981). Información obtenida de: Carpenters Their greatests hits y From the Top.